Because You're You
by Tattered-Petals
Summary: Kendall is bummed after himself and Jo have another fight. What will happen when James tells Kendall the exact way he can get Jo back. Also maybe James isn't as cocky as he may seem.  One-shot for now, at least.


**Hey, everyone! =D  
>So, this is another one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy it! I've been wanting to write this for soooooo long!<strong>

Kendall Knight once again was situated on the couch, pouting and looking off into the distance. That was before a tall figure clouded his line of vision…causing him to look up to meet two chocolate orbs that belonged to one of his three best friends, James Diamond.

"Are you just going to sit here and pout for the rest of your life?" James questioned, crossing his arms and glaring down at his sitting friend.

Why was Kendall Knight upset you may ask? Himself and Jo got into a huge fight and he had convinced himself it was all over between them…he messed up and lost his temper over Jett…_again_ causing a fight to break out about Kendall's 'trust issues' resulting in both of them storming off into their separate apartments.

Instead of going to try to fix the problem and talk it out as James, Logan, Carlos, Mrs. Knight and even Katie had suggested Kendall decided it was _much_ more reasonable to sit on their orange couch staring into space and feeling sorry for himself.

Which James Diamond thought was the _STUPIDEST _thing Kendall could do. He was Kendall Knight…Kendall Knight didn't pout.

"Yes." Kendall responded, bottom lip still jutted out in a pathetic pout.

James rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch, landing right next to Kendall.

"You're not going to fix things sitting _here_." James slapped his hand down on the couch cushion for emphasis.

"I can't fix things this time, James," Kendall sighed sadly. "We got into too big of a fight. I've NEVER seen Jo lose it like that; and I've rarely lost it like that."

"So basically, you got so scared of losing her and that's why this fight started…but now you feel you lost her and you're just going to sit here and let her go? This makes NO sense to me, Kendall." James looked at Kendall who then let out another loud sigh.

"You don't get it, James." Kendall told James. He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

James raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kendall laughed. "What I mean James, is that you can go and get _ANY _girl you want. If she gets mad at you? All you have to do is flash a famous 'James Diamond Smile' and she's begging _YOU _to forgive _HER_," Kendall told James, looking James straight in the eye before shaking his head sadly. "It's not like that with me."

"You _seriously _feel it's THAT easy for me?" James asked. His voice started rising which caused Kendall to jump a little. James stood up and once again was looking down at Kendall and looking him dead in the eye. "Man sometimes I wish I was YOU!" James screamed.

Kendall jumped up at the statement and looked at James, honestly confused. "YOU wish you were ME? Are you insane?"

"NO! Come ON, man! You can go and get a girl and win her over because you're _Kendall_! Girls LOVE your personality, not JUST your looks. Girls are drawn to you because you're nice and because you're funny…because you're you," James looked right at Kendall who still looked a little lost. "It's not like that with me. Girls only like me because of this," James gestured to his face then laughed sadly. "Not because of me. Not because I'm funny, or because I'm nice, or because of anything truly having to do with what's inside of me. The only reason they like me is because of what's on the outside."

Kendall was shocked by this statement from his usually arrogant friend. _James_ envied him? "That's not true," Kendall stated and James rolled his eyes. "James, girls like you for WAY more than that. You're the entire package."

"That's nice Kendall…but it's also a lie," James ran a hand through his perfect hair. "Look, I don't want to get into this. This isn't about me…it's about you and Jo. Go and fix things, Kendall. We both know you can…just explain how you were scared to lose her because you LOVE her," James smiled at Kendall. "Even tell her how you've been sitting on the couch and pouting for three days because you miss her, she'll _love_ that."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Kendall asked.

"She will," James assured Kendall. "Just be you."

Kendall nodded and smiled at James before pulling him into a hug. "Thanks, James. But just so you know, we're talking later about this 'nobody likes what's inside of me' business." Kendall told James, even though he couldn't see James' face because of the hug he could tell his taller friend was rolling his eyes. But James returned the hug anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Just got make up with Jo, alright?" James pulled back from the hug.

"Gotcha," Kendall smiled brightly before basically running to the door. He then paused and turned around to face James again. "Also, James, just so you know, I like you and it's _not _just because of your face." Kendall smirked and James laughed.

"Thanks, Kendall. Good to know. Now go win back Juliet, Romeo!"

Kendall gave James a thumbs up before exiting the room. James collapsed on the couch after that. He couldn't believe he just spilled his heart out like that. That was NOT something he planned. But hey, if it helped Kendall win back Jo he guessed it was worth it.

XXX

Apparently it _did_ because Kendall returned back to the apartment that night smiling and showing no signs of poutiness.

"Someone is in love," Logan teased as he smiled at Kendall. "Did you talk to Jo?"

"Yep!" Kendall smiled. His smile faded into a serious face when he saw James sitting on the couch paying attention to the TV. "I told her I love her…and that I love the fact that she loves me because I'm me."

Logan frowned. "Why else would she love you?"

Kendall shrugged and finally took his eyes off of James, but only to give Logan a quick smile. "Hey, James, by the way Jo has a friend who I think you'd love," Kendall smirked when James looked up at him confused. "and I think she'd love _you._"

**Okay, so this I wrote pretty fast because I've had it in my head for awhile. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**I was debating if this should be a one-shot or a two-shot or a chaptered story but I decided on a one-shot. If you guys would like to see more stories like this or even another chapter added, please let me know! **

**Thanks, guys! =D **


End file.
